


fiendin' for me lately

by madhoney



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “You didn’t invite me over just for small talk,” he drawled, dragging his fingertip down the length of his neck. “Did you, Jaehyunnie?”Jaehyun chewed his lip and shook his head.“Thank god,” Ten said, hooking his finger in the collar of his shirt. “We were never very good at that.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177





	fiendin' for me lately

**Author's Note:**

> listen, this is just trash for trash's sake. i know it, y'all know it - we all know it. but here we are lkghsdlkgjdsdk
> 
> hope you enjoy this pwp, it's my first in a long while !!!

_ Brrrrng! _

Ten pursed his lips. He asked his assistant to screen his calls for the next hour, but apparently he’d forgotten. 

He plucked his ringing phone up off the receiver and tucked it between his ear and his shoulder.

“Lee Yongqin speaking.”

The voice on the other end of the line huffed out a laugh. 

“Hi Ten,” he said, voice deep. “It’s just me.”

Ten leaned back in his office chair, grin blooming across his lips. He dropped the report that was in his hands down on his desk. He didn’t feel like looking at any longer anyway.

“Ah, Jaehyun,” he sang, the familiar name rolling off his tongue. “Haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“I’ve been meaning to call,” he said sheepishly, and Ten wondered if he knew how much that already has his engine revving. “I was thinking of you lately… How are you doing?”

“I’m good, I’m good,” the elder purred, twisting the phone cord around his index finger. “And yourself?”

“Not bad, but I’ve been better,” Jaehyun admitted. There was a pause, and Ten opened his mouth to speak but Jaehyun cleared his throat and continued. “Anyway, I wanted to know if I could see you tonight? Maybe you could come over to mine?”

Ten swiveled halfway around in his chair and looked out of the window of his office. 

“It’s awfully early in the day for a booty call, don’t you think, Jaehyun?”

The other chuckled dryly at his straightforwardness.

The pair had history: a hot and heavy dating period back in their early twenties that fizzled out after a few months when they realized they had very little in common and quite incompatible emotional styles.

They called it quits –  _ mutually –  _ on the relationship aspect of things, but saw little reason to discontinue the one element of their time together that they always excelled at: screwing each other’s brains out at regular intervals.

Which leads them to days like these, where after radio silence for several months, they find their way back to the other.

“Who said it’s a booty call?”

Ten rolled his eyes. His assistant came through his door with a fresh coffee and a stack of papers that needed signing. It was the eighth batch that day. Ten took the very much unwanted offerings, mouthed a curt ‘thank you’ and waved him away.

“Ah, well in that case, I must say, my interest is certainly less piqued,” he teased.

Jaehyun laughed softly again. 

“Come over later. Maybe 8:00?” he asked again. It seemed like he’d gotten a handle on his nerves finally. “We can just…see what happens.”

///

Ten’s knuckles rapped on the dark wood of Jaehyun’s apartment door. He remembered the address easily, even if he hadn’t visited in quite a few months.

He heard footsteps shuffling toward the entryway. They stopped, and Ten looked up at the spyhole, wiggling his fingers as if to say hello. A moment later, the door was swinging open for him.

Jaehyun stood opposite him, dimples carving out their place on his cheeks as a smile spread across his face.

“Hi.”

“Long time no see,” Ten said. He cocked his head to the side. “Did you change your hair?”

“Ah,” Jaehyun mumbled, like it caught him off guard. He ran his fingers through the tousled, almost black locks. “Yeah.”

“It suits you,” Ten smiled. He pointed beyond Jaehyun into the apartment. “Can I come in now, or are we hanging out in the hallway all night?”

Jaehyun’s cheeks pinkened and he stepped aside to let Ten come through.

Ten walked toward the light of the kitchen, Jaehyun not far behind him.

“Can I get you something to drink? Water or maybe wine, or…”

“Got any bourbon?” Ten asked bluntly. “It’s been a long week. It’d be good to loosen up.”

“Sure, let me… let me just check,” Jaehyun said before turning and ducking towards his liquor cabinet. 

Ten scanned the area while he waited for a verdict on the whiskey. Not much had changed since he was here last. The kitchen was clean and organized. Not far away, the living room was chic but cozy. And the view of the city all lit up beyond the long windows was really quite nice.

“Got it,” Jaehyun announced, holding the bottle by the neck. He nodded in the direction of the living room. “You can have a seat. You still like it neat, right?”

“Yes, please,” Ten sighed before sauntering toward the dark grey couch. 

He shrugged out of his suit jacket, tossing it over the arm. He lowered himself and crossed one leg over the other, yanking at the knot in his tie. 

“Here,” Jaehyun said as he appeared beside him, holding out a rocks glass.

Ten could already smell the smoky amber liquid. His mouth watered.

He took the glass and immediately helped himself to a sip. Jaehyun stepped around his legs and sat down beside Ten. His bent his knee up on the cushion, his torso half-turned so he could face his guest more easily.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of ice chinking the sides of Jaehyun’s glass.

“So how have you been?” 

“Fine. Same shit, different day,” Ten said simply. “What about you?”

“Fine,” Jaehyun echoed. “Less busy, but… Fine.”

Ten hummed and took another sip of his drink. He let his gaze wander over Jaehyun’s figure, lingering shamelessly over his pert nipples that strained beneath the dress shirt, despite having undone several buttons already. 

“Is work good these days?”

Ten’s eyes flickered back up to meet his. He reached across and ran his fingertip along the edge of Jaehyun’s jaw.

“You didn’t invite me over just for small talk,” he drawled, dragging his fingertip down the length of his neck. “Did you, Jaehyunnie?”

Jaehyun chewed his lip and shook his head. 

“Thank god,” Ten said, hooking his finger in the collar of his shirt. “We were never very good at that.”

He pulled Jaehyun in, guiding him closer until Ten barely had to lean forward to catch his lips. 

The younger was always so pliant for Ten, lips molding easily against his. God, it felt good.

He brought his hand around to the back of Jaehyun’s neck and pushed his fingers into his hair, tugging on his locks so he tilted.

Jaehyun moaned and opened wider, offering more than enough space for Ten to slide his tongue in his mouth.

Jaehyun liked when the elder took control – when he played a little rough and rowdy with him. It was stress relief to have someone else pulling his strings.

He tasted of whiskey, and Ten reveled in the hint of burn that reignited every time their tongues tangled together. 

Jaehyun’s hand fell into Ten’s lap and he uncrossed his knees, letting his legs spread. 

Jaehyun took that as an invitation, swinging his leg onto the other side of Ten and sinking into his lap. Ten’s hand slithered all the way along his thigh to grab a handful of his ass while his other hand was still delicately clutching his glass.

Jaehyun’s hips started rolling and Ten groaned, sinking his teeth into the younger’s bottom lip. The kiss was getting messier by the second, teeth clashing and spit flowing from one to the other and back again.

When the swelling in his pants had him aching, Ten leaned back. Their lips disconnected, much to Jaehyun’s chagrin.

“Tell me what you want, Jaehyunnie,” he whispered. He loosened his hold on his hair and let his nails gently massage his scalp.

Jaehyun blinked, like he needed an extra minute to process the question, and Ten thought he looked adorable with his lips all pink and wet. He’d rather see them around his cock, though.

“I just want you to fuck me,” he breathed. “No strings attached – just like usual.”

Ten’s lips curled up into a grin and he twirled a lock of his hair on his finger.

“Then the bedroom will be more comfortable, no?” Ten smirked.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun murmured. He almost looked dazed from the rush of lust. “Yeah, totally.”

He dismounted from Ten’s thighs and turned toward the bedroom. Ten knocked back the rest of his bourbon in one go and left the glass on the side table before pushing himself up off the couch.

“I’m just gonna run to the bathroom real quick,” Jaehyun called over his shoulder, already on his way to the en-suite. “You can make yourself comfortable…”

Ten snorted to himself at that – what a generous offer from someone who, in all likelihood, was about to have his legs pinned up beside his ears.

Still, he followed into the dim bedroom, with only the lights of the sconces over the bed offering a faint glow. He yanked his leather belt off through the loops and undid his tie completely. His fingers worked the buttons on his shirt until it was falling off his shoulders. 

Last, he shimmied out of his dark trousers before unclasping his Rolex and setting it atop Jaehyun’s dresser. He didn’t know how athletic this was going to get.

“Condoms and lube in the same place?” He shouted, hand hovering over the nightstand drawer. 

“Uh… Yeah,” Jaehyun yelled back. He sounded a little breathless.

Ten pulled the drawer open, got the necessities out, and waited until Jaehyun returned, dressed down to nothing but a pair of tight Calvin Klein’s and his half-unbuttoned shirt.

Ten sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, settling onto the bed as Jaehyun strolled toward him. 

“Pick up where we left off?” Ten asked, patting his thigh.

Jaehyun chuckled and crawled onto the bed. He straddled his lap just like before and Ten lassoed an arm around his waist. He grabbed Jaehyun’s jaw and pulled him down, wasting no time shoving his tongue down his throat.

Jaehyun ground down against his cock through his black briefs. Ten was already hard – something about Jaehyun’s willingness always got his blood rushing faster than usual.

And Jaehyun whined into his mouth when he could feel it himself. His fingers ran down Ten’s bare torso before gripping the waistband of his briefs.

“Do you want it already?” Ten tutted. “Needy Jaehyunnie really has no patience.”

Jaehyun blushed at the taunt – and also because Ten was right. 

“Let me,” he pleaded, pupils blown wide against his deep brown irises.

“How could I say ‘no?’” He purred.

The younger scooted down the bed and Ten lifted his hips, letting Jaehyun pull off his underwear for him.

Jaehyun licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Ten’s member. It was flushed pink and thick – still one of the prettiest Jaehyun had ever seen. Still the one he craved.

“You’re still such a little cockslut, aren’t you?” Ten moaned, watching as Jaehyun ran his tongue slowly from the base to the tip.

He didn’t answer, instead merely smiling at Ten before engulfing him between his lips. Ten melted back against the stack of pillows at the feeling of his cock gliding against Jaehyun’s smooth tongue. He always was so good at this.

Jaehyun took his cock all the way to the back of his throat, lips pulled tight around it, before backing off, terribly slowly. He took a quick inhale before lowering himself again.

Ten threaded his fingers back in his dark hair, guiding him to a comfortable pace as Jaehyun slurped on his dick.

They’d done this enough for him to know what Jaehyun liked – how he wanted to be talked to and touched and  _ fucked _ .

And Jaehyun knew what Ten enjoyed too. So he was sloppy, letting saliva pool in his cheeks until he was coating Ten’s cock with a mix of spit and his precum; gagging every so often because he knew it made Ten shiver with pleasure.

He swirled his tongue around the head, savoring the taste of Ten andlapping at the precum pearling at the tip, all while staring him dead in the eye.

“Fuck,” Ten groaned. 

Jaehyun was in his element. He had always been superior at blowjobs and Ten could easily cum any minute now if Jaehyun carried on like this – but that’s not what he came over for tonight.

He tugged on Jaehyun’s hair.

“Ride me,” Ten instructed. “Let me see how pretty you are bouncing on my dick.”

Jaehyun nodded, saliva almost dribbling off his red lips. He sat up and pushed his briefs down while Ten reached for the lube.

“Did you prep already?” Ten asked. “Or shall I do it for you?”

He wiggled his fingers, but Jaehyun shook his head, grinning.

“I did.”

“Shame,” Ten sighed. “You know I love making you unravel with just my fingers…”

“I just wanna get to the good part.”

Ten pouted, but he respected his point.

Jaehyun stroked his own cock while he waited for Ten to roll on the condom. He was painfully swollen but there was no way he was cumming without something inside him.

He just needed a good fuck – to be split out and pounded out by more than a dildo.

Finally, Ten pulled Jaehyun closer and the younger sucked in a breath, letting Ten guide him down on his member.

Jaehyun panted as he worked his way down the length while Ten rubbed his thighs, marveling at how handsome he was while being stretched out.

When he was settled, cock buried entirely inside him, the younger pressed his palms into the planes of Ten’s chest and rolled his hips.

Jaehyun felt so good wrapped around him. It was like slipping back into a good pair of jeans, comfortable and familiar.

“Better now that you feel full?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jaehyun groaned, picking up his pace. “Feels so good.”

His shirt slipped off his shoulder, revealing his sharp collarbone. But Ten wanted to see more, so he tore roughly at the remaining few buttons until they gave way and popped open.

Ten pushed the fabric away from his torso and clawed at his skin, nails scraping along his abs.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking hot,” Ten whispered.

He wasn’t blowing sunshine up his skirt. Jaehyun was easily one of the most attractive people he’d ever slept with – which was partly why he had a hard time saying no whenever he hit him up.

Jaehyun was a gorgeous sight to watch. His cheeks were already flushed bright pink, lips falling open in pleasure every so often. 

The younger carded his fingers through his own hair and moaned. His dick was leaking drops of precum all over Ten’s toned stomach, but the elder certainly didn’t mind. 

“I love when you look like a mess,” Ten cooed, smacking his ass. 

Jaehyun bit his lip and his back arched at the impact.

“Just for me, right, Jaehyunnie?”

He nodded, bangs falling his eyes while he rode Ten’s lap harder. Ten dug his nails into his plushy ass cheek.

“Say it.”

Ten was always quite...speech-focused. 

“Just for you,” he moaned. 

His pace slowed, and Ten guessed his knees must’ve started to tire, sore from grinding into the bed. 

“Come on, baby, can’t you keep up?”

Ten pushed his own hips up to meet Jaehyun’s and the younger yelped, head falling back.

“Or do you need me to take over?” he sang, massaging his hips. “Fuck you hard into the mattress…”

Ten’s hands danced up his sides and Jaehyun nodded, eyes rolling back in his head.

Ten pushed against him until Jaehyun backed up and settled down beside him on his back. Ten rolled over, hovering over his figure.

“You’re just as delicious from this angle.”

“Please, just bend me in half and fuck me, Ten,” he whined. “ _ Hard. _ ”

Ten puffed out a laugh and wasted no more time, pushing up the back of Jaehyun’s legs and grabbing more lube. Ten liked when it was messy and wet – the younger would just have to wash his comforter later.

Jaehyun’s legs wrapped around his tapered waist and he keened when Ten finally slipped inside him again. His eyes were glazed, back arching off the bed as Ten drove into him. 

He surged forward harder, earning a squeak from Jaehyun when he brushed against his prostate.

Ten smirked, relishing every whimper that dripped from his lips as he fell apart. 

“You sound so pretty,” he praised. “No one fucks you like hyung, right?”

“Unh-huh,” Jaehyun huffed. He had one hand fisted into the comforter and the other curled under Ten’s arm, scratching at his shoulder blade. “God, no one makes me feel like you do, Ten…”

The elder growled from low in his throat. Something about Jaehyun’s rough voice sounding so wrecked and needy just spurred him on more.

He leaned forward and licked a stripe up Jaehyun’s neck before nipping at his skin.

“T-touch me,” Jaehyun begged.

Ten’s hand wriggled between them. “Cum for me, baby.”

He gripped around his cock, making Jaehyun’s knees squeeze against Ten’s torso.

He napped his hips roughly as he pulled off Jaehyun’s dick, precum practically dripping down over his knuckles.

“Ah! Ten!  _ Fuck! _ ”

Jaehyun came from Ten’s hand, shooting thick strings of white all over his chest like a painting.

And Jaehyun’s walls tightened, his ass clenching around Ten until the elder couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Ten’s rhythm fell apart and he could barely hold himself up any longer. He busted inside him with a grunt, filling the condom and stuttering slowly to a stop.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun breathed.

Ten’s head fell against Jaehyun’s shoulder and the younger’s legs slowly slid off his sides.

“God, that felt good,” Ten huffed as he slipped out of him and flopped down on the bed next to him. “We’re really good at th-- Hey, you okay?”

Ten’s eyebrows pinched as he looked at the other.

“I’m fine,” Jaehyun sniffed, rubbing at his damp cheek with the back of his hand. “Really – I’m good. I feel better.”

Ten frowned and wiped away another tear as it fell on his rosy cheek. He’d seen this a few times before from Jaehyun, usually after a break-up or something of the sort. But he knew the younger was shy about it, even though there was nothing wrong with a few emotions bubbling over after sex. 

“Okay,” Ten said gently. He patted Jaehyun’s thigh. “I’ll be right back.”

He rolled off the bed and found his briefs after peeling off the condom and getting rid of it in the trash.

A few minutes later, he was back with a couple refills of whiskey carefully balanced in one hand, and a washcloth in the other.

He held one drink out to Jaehyun, who had scooted up against the pillows so he was sitting. Jaehyun took the rag too and wiped the drying cum off his abdomen before tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Ten ran a hand through his hair and watched as the other leaned toward the nightstand, retrieving a joint and a lighter.

“Do you…wanna talk about it?” 

Jaehyun flicked the lighter and took a long drag.

“Not particularly,” he said, rather bluntly, his features temporarily engulfed in smoke from his exhale. He held the joint out for Ten and he took it.

Ten hummed. Just because they were friendly it didn’t mean he felt he had license to pry – and he knew from experience that if Jaehyun didn’t want to talk then there was no use trying.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke again, quietly passing the joint back and forth. Jaehyun found his phone and was scrolling through some social media feed while Ten debated if he should make his departure or stay with his friend, just so he had someone around – because Ten wasn’t without sympathy.

“You hungry?” Jaehyun asked suddenly, turning to Ten. “I’m starving. This new place just opened down the street – their sushi is pretty good. Not great, not like Aka back when we were in college, but it’s decent honestly.”

“Ehh—”

“No worries, if not,” Jaehyun added, eyes shifting back to his phone as a small smile curled on his lips. “Just felt rude not to ask after you came all the way across town.”

Ten laughed quietly. Jaehyun was fine – back to his usual self.

He stretched out his limbs and climbed down off the bed, making his way towards his clothes.

“I think I’ll pass tonight, but maybe another time, hm?”

Jaehyun shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Ten clothed himself quickly. Exhaustion was starting to settle in, but he felt much lighter than when he arrived. He was ready to get home, have a nice bath, and a quiet dinner alone.

Before he left, he rounded over to Jaehyun’s side of the bed, bending down to kiss him.

“I can show myself out,” he murmured, grinning and stealing one last kiss for the road. “Thanks for inviting me over, Jaehyunnie.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> kdjfalkjflfk really hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> thank you for reading and if you liked it, please leave me some kind comments & kudos - they mean so much to me! <333
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
